le secret
by Lilli Rose
Summary: 1ère fic! léger UA parce que le contexte est différent.Ed vit avec son père. Al n'est pas son frère...et sa mère? où est elle?Royai à venir
1. Chapter 1

Bon ma première fic ! je suis super heureuse ! j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi ( quel dommage) mais sont à la très grande dessinatrice qui les a créés (bravo à elle !)

«- M. Elric ! Réveillez-vous, je vous pris ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le !

L'interpellé releva la tête.

- Désolé monsieur.

- Vous pouvez l'être ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes intelligent qu'il faut dormir en classe !

- Je vous ais dit que j'étais désolé !

- Arrêtez donc de mépriser tout le monde, vous qui vous croyez le plus intelligent !

- Je ne me crois pas le plus intelligent que tout le monde…

- En tout cas assez pour sécher et dormir en cours !

Ed se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe de contrariété chez lui.

- Je n'ais pas sécher, dit le jeune blond d'un ton pincé, j'étais malade, nuance !

- Vous êtes bien souvent malade, je trouve.

- Vous avez cas appeler mon père et lui poser la question.

Ed vit son professeur rougir, signe de colère. Vexé (le prof pas Ed ), il continua son cours, lançant de temps à autre des regards courroucés au jeune garçon. Celui-ci se contentait de prendre le cours. Il était fatigué, mais il s'habituait à son état. Il tombait souvent malade…trop souvent au goût de son père qui l'élevait seul depuis que sa mère était partie. Selon son père, elle adorait voyagée mais ne se sentait guère à l'aise d'élever un enfant. Ed sentait qu'elle allait un jour revenir ! Son père lui avait dit !

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut un soulagement pour Ed. Il avait un mal de tête effroyable. Son père, comme à son habitude, l'attendait. Il ouvrit la portière et monta. Son père et lui se ressemblaient : blonds, les cheveux longs et les yeux d'ambre. Mais lui était petit et maigre.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée, fils ?

- Ouai bof. Tous le monde me regarde bizarrement et je me suis brouillé avec un prof.

Hohenheim lui lança un regard surpris.

- J'ai failli m'endormir en cours et « monsieur » n'a pas du tout apprécié. Et après, il me critique que je suis trop intelligent ( sois dit en passant, il critique aussi les abrutis ) et que je méprise tout le monde. En plus, il m' a toujours détesté, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il me haït…Et c'est réciproque !

Hohenheim sourit en voyant son fils s'enflammer contre le prof. « Il a le même caractère que sa mère parfois ».

- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ou que je n'ai pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, fils. Peut-être le faite que tu sois souvent absent.

Ed grogna. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était souvent malade.

- C'est énervant, dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

Hohenheim regarda son fils dont la voix montait. Il sentait la détresse de celui-ci. Il comprenait qu'un barrage cède. « Tu le mérites, fils », pensa t'il. Hohenheim se donna mentalement une gifle. Non. Ne plus avoir de mère, tomber sans arrêt malade, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient voulu pour lui. Il attendit qu'Ed se calme. Beaucoup de gens dehors les regardaient. « Sans doute pour la voiture » ( en 1900 y'avait pas énormément de voitures), où pour la réputation d'Hohenheim. Celui-ci était un scientifique très renommé. Mieux ! Hohenheim était un alchimiste. Et pas n'importe lequel :Hohenheim Le Lumineux !…Ou bien encore, tout le monde regardait son fils piquer sa crise. Ed venait enfin de se calmer. Sa respiration était précipitée, rauque et il transpirait.

- Ed ?

- Oui ? haleta t-il

- Me dis pas que t'es de nouveau malade.

Son père avait l'air exaspéré.

- Non, c'est rien, répondit Ed avec un sourire.

- J'espère ! Allez, on rentre.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Ils habitaient dans une immense bâtisse, beaucoup trop grande au goût d'Hohenheim, mais Ed l'aimait énormément. Hohenheim avait pourtant l'intention de la vendre et d'en acheter une plus petite et plus près du collège de son fils. Mais il redoutait de lui annoncer. Pourtant Ed n'avait pas un foutu caractère ( non pas du tout ! on est tous d'accord qu'il a un excellent caractère !)

- Je monte faire mes devoirs, menti Ed en montant les escaliers, où, quand il était petit (………OUPPSS !), il avait fait de nombreuses chutes.

Hohenheim, lui, alla dans son bureau. Ed, arrivé dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit. Un magnifique baldaquin à deux places très confortable. ( o j'en veux un !!!! ouin !!lol). Bien sûr qu'il avait de la chance d'habiter là ! mais sa mère, qu'il ne connaissait qu'en photo, lui manquait. Et puis il était sans arrêt malade et il voyait que son père commençait à saturer.

- Edward ! A table !

Ed descendit et s'installa en face de son père. Il remarqua alors expression grave de son père. Il s'attendait à tout !…sauf à çà !!!

- Ed…Je…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je pense…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne vas peut être pas bien le prendre mais…je pense à vendre la maison.

Ed resta un instant pétrifié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est trop grande pour nous deux, elle demande aussi beaucoup d'entretien et je ne peux pas m'occuper et de cette maison et de toi…

- STOP !

Ed s'était levé. C'était idiot mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il y était né !

- Ed je n'ai pas le choix !

- ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX !

Et avant qu'Hohenheim ait pu rajouter quelque chose, Ed se leva et s'enfuit. Hohenheim se doutait de sa réaction mais pas à ce point. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Enfin de compte, son fils avait parfois très mauvais caractère.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à isana pour ta review. Et puis de rien pour celle que je t'ai laissée. Pour répondre à ta question oui Al va apparaître ! Quant à sa mère tu verras bien en lisant la suite !

Tu as raison cette affaire est étrange….Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Pareil que la dernière fois, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Par contre la fic sort de mon esprit.

Chapitre II : le grenier

Pour la première fois, Ed ne se réfugia pas dans sa chambre mais dans le grenier. Pourquoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Il y était allé alors que son père le lui avait interdit. Pourquoi ? Jamais il ne lui avait donner ses raisons.

Le grenier était rempli d'objets hétéroclites comme des malles, un porte manteaux des boîtes, de vieux vêtements et même un landau. Le sien. Il s'assit lorsqu'une malle attira son regard. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas couverte de poussière, signe que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte il y a peu. Sous une soudaine impulsion ( et de curiosité ), il ouvrit la malle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas son père. La malle contenait des monceaux et des monceaux de papiers et de lettres, de photo et de dessins, de journaux et de livres.

OOOOOOO

Le téléphone sonna. Hoehenheim alla décrocher.

- Allô?

- Ah! Hohenheim! Je tombe sur la bonne personne.

- Nash ? Ça faisait longtemps.

- Je sais mais je suis extrêmement pris…Eh !! On s'est vu y'a trois jours ! Je suis venu soigner ton fils !

Un ange passa.

- T'as l'habitude maintenant (soupir )

- D'ailleurs je t'appelais à ce sujet. Je sais que ton fils est très fragile et s'était pour te mettre en garde contre une sorte de bronchite. En plus ils ont prévu un hiver très froid. Cette bronchite a déjà décimé trois personnes dans la ville et elles n'ont jamais été malades de leur vie. C'était des adultes dans la force de l'âge. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Désolé de t'annoncer çà comme çà.

- Pas grave Nash. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Hohenheim raccrocha puis monta voir Ed. Personne. Il commença à le chercher lorsqu'il vit de la lumière au grenier. Un sentiment grandi alors en lui, lui faisant redouter le pire. Il monta…et trouva Ed qui contemplait une photo de lui et de sa femme. Si blonde, si belle, si fine. Elle arborait d'un large sourire, montrant sa joie de vivre. Hohenheim vit alors rouge. Ed reposa la photo et s'apprêta à prendre une feuille lorsque la malle se referma avec violence. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de l'enlever avant que le couvercle ne s'abatte. Le jeune garçon se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Voyant de la haine dans le regard de son père, Ed se retira en silence avant que son père ne lui dise quelque chose et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ce qui déplairait fortement à son père mais Ed n'en avait cure. Pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment ? Jamais Ed n'avait vu son père aussi furieux voir carrément haineux. Celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sans doute une chose grave. Ed en était persuadé. Jamais il ne réagissait ainsi. Ed, fatigué, s'endormi en travers de son lit encore habillé.

OOOOOOO

Ed se réveilla au petit matin, glacé. Il fit un léger effort pour se glisser dans les draps et se rendormit (NdL : je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi l'homonculus qu'il a créé est celui de la paresse ). Il n'émergea que lorsque la matinée fut avancée ( NdL : il a pas cours aujourd'hui ). Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla et descendit. Personne. La maison était totalement vide. Ed se rendit dans la cuisine. Et la preuve évidente que son père était furieux contre lui était le mot qu'il lui avait laissé ( il avait coutume de le réveiller pour le prévenir qu'il partait même si cela énervait Ed, Hohenheim, lui, en rigolait )

_Je travaille avec un collègue, je ne rentrerai que ce soir. Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul._

_Hohenheim _

_Ps :et pas de bêtises donc……ne vas pas dans ce grenier ! Est-ce clair ?_

Ed soupira. Pour une fois, il ne l'écouterait pas. Son père voulait lui cacher quelque chose et il découvrirait quoi !

Il n'aurait pas du…Les secrets sont toujours mieux enfouis. Ils bouleversent des vies et brisent des relations.

OOOOOOO

END.

Je rigole !! La suite.

OOOOOOO

Dans le grenier, Ed trouva un journal intime. Celui de son père. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de journal intime. C'était un simple cahier, assez vieux, remplit de coupures de journaux, de papiers et autres. Prenant une page au hasard, il commença à lire.

_Le 30 juin 1898 :_

_Ma femme est enceinte ! C'est pour nous deux le plus beau jour de notre vie. Nous remercions le destin de nous avoir réunis. Nous attendons avec une impatience qui grandie avec les jours, la venue de notre enfant._

_Je vais être père !_

_Le 10 juillet 1898 :_

Nous sommes sur notre petit nuage. Tout va bien dans le meilleurs des mondes. 

_Le 15 août 1898 :_

_Cela fait presque deux mois qu'elle est enceinte. Je l'aime tellement ! pour rien au monde, je ne voudrai la perdre. Que ferai-je sans elle ? Je ne serai rien ! Enfin elle est toujours aussi joyeuse, aime toujours autant bouger. Elle affectionne beaucoup le jardin. Elle est si belle !_

_Le 30 septembre 1898 :_

Déjà trois mois ! Plus que six mois ! Et je l'aime toujours autant. Rien, aucune dispute ne pourrait nous séparés. Comme on dit « je vous déclare mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». 

_Le 27 décembre de cette même année :_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas écrit. Le temps passe lentement mais sûrement. Le médecin voit souvent Tania et affirme que la grossesse se passe à merveille. _

_Le 20 février 1899 :_

_Le médecin a annoncé que Tania ne tarderait pas à accoucher. On sent l'enfant remuer. Bientôt nous serons heureux tous les trois. En plus, il y a de la neige, ce qui enchante Tania. Elle adore cette saison quand les arbres sont recouverts de neige !_

_Le 23 février de cette splendide année :_

_Enfin !! Le jour attendu est arrivé ! Tania est en train d'accoucher. Que j'ai hâte. Je vais être père ! C'est si fabuleux ! Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle joie, sauf peut-être le jour où j'ai rencontré celle qui deviendra ma femme et la mère de mon enfant, celle qui l'élèvera avec tout l'amour qu'une mère peut avoir !!_

_Rien ne peut arriver, ni m'atteindre !_

_Le même jour de cette année :_

C'était la même date et pourtant il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Juste une simple feuille de papier, pliée. Ed la prit et la déplia lentement……..

J'arrête là pour le moment ! Je sais je suis méchante. En tout cas j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle vous plait !

Surtout ne faites pas attention à mes fautes ! j'ai beau être une littéraire dans l'âme, je suis pas une pro dans la grammaire où la conjugaison

la prochaine…..( qui ne saurait tarder)


	3. Chapter 3

Pour l'instant je poste mes chapitres rapidement mais à mon avis, plus tard je n'irai pas aussi vite.

En tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle plaise ! Enfin je l'espère. Petite annonce aussi, après avoir réfléchi longuement, j'ai pris la décision de mettre un royai !! (Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui aime ce couple ; après tout, ils vont si bien ensembles !)

Chapitre III : un si terrible secret

Le même jour de cette année : 

_C'était la même date et pourtant il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Juste une simple feuille de papier, pliée. Ed la prit et la déplia lentement…….._

ACTE DE DÉCÈS

Mme ELRIC Tania, âgée de 26 ans.

Décédée en couche le 23/02/1899 à 21h56min

Tout s'écroula si brutalement autour d'Ed. NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il cauchemardait, dormait debout ! Son père lui avait juré qu'elle était partie en voyage ! Elle ne pouvait pas être…Ed comprit brusquement l'allusion de son père. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, comme si…comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et Ed su pourquoi son père avait refusé qu'il monte ici. Pris de vertige, Ed s'assit. Il tourna la page suivante même s'il avait la désagréable sensation que le vent qui passait à travers les tuiles du toit lui soufflait de ne pas le faire.

_Le 23 février 1899_

_On m'a appelé. L'accouchement ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Je me ruais dans la chambre. Tania semblait épuisée. Le docteur vint me voir. Soit la mère vivait et l'enfant mourrait, soit c'était le contraire. Je n'ai pas hésité, pas réfléchie. J'aimais Tania plus que tout, alors j'ai décidé de la sauver, elle, et pas l'enfant. Elle m'a jeté un drôle de regard puis a annoncé au médecin qu'elle refusait. J'ai essayé de la convaincre, l'ai supplié, rien n'y faisait…Elle a mit ses dernières forces pour mettre au monde l'enfant qui me la prenait, mon Amour, ma vie, ma lumière et qui brisait mon rêve, notre rêve. Il lui resta assez de force pour lui trouver un nom. Edward. Je n'ai pas protesté. Je le haïssais. Puis elle m'a fait promettre de l'élever et de l'aimer. De ne pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était trop tard. Et elle est partie, en serrant ce petit être contre elle._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ed pleurait. Depuis le début son père lui mentait ! Et il le haïssait ! Mais c'est la suite qui anéanti le jeune garçon.

_Le 15 septembre 1901 :_

_Deux ans que je l'élève et j'ai déjà failli le tuer…j'ai failli tuer le fils de ma bien-aimée ! J'ai failli la trahir !!_

_Nash et Pinako m'ont arrêté à temps. J'avais bu. Beaucoup trop, mais pas au point de tomber ivre mort. J'ai eut la flemme de faire à manger. Le petit s'est mis à pleurer. Une colère sans borne m'a envahie. Je l'ai violemment projeté contre le mur et je lui ai hurlé de se taire ! Mais il ne s'est pas calmé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il m'a trop mit à bout alors je l'ai frappé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il a essayé de s'enfuir mais je l'ai rattrapé et je l'ai plaqué contre la cloison. Je l'ai saisit à la gorge et j'ai pensé « si je le tue, ma femme reviendra sûrement ! ». Il s'est débattu mais je l'ai écrasé contre le mur, de tout mon poids et de toutes mes forces. J'ai continué à le frapper. Sauvagement. Je lui ai aboyé dessus, l'ai accusé de la mort de Tania même si elle l'avait voulu. Mes hurlements ont du attirer Nash et Pinako. Ils m'ont retenu. Je vociférais toujours. Nash a examiné Edward avec un peu de mal, celui-ci étant choqué. Résultats qui montrent que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte : des bleus ( tellement noir qu'on a du mal à appeler çà des bleus ), de belles traces de strangulation et des fractures au niveau des côtes et du dos. Il n'a pas supporté mon poids…_

_Maintenant, il ne peut plus marcher…mais il le mérite…Dieu l'a puni…_

Ed sanglotait toujours. Il s'en souvenait ! Il s'en souvenait même parfaitement ! cela lui revenait par flash. Il se rappelait avoir été cloué au lit et de la douleur de ces atroces leçons de rééducation… Mais cela était si flou, si lointain. L'avait-il rêvé ? « Toute cette histoire est bizarre ! » Pensa t'il.

Pourquoi son père lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi ! Ed, pris d'une hargne terrible et d'une affreuse tristesse balança le carnet contre le mur. Puis celui-ci tomba à terre (le carnet pas Ed) et une photo s'en échappa. Il se leva, intrigué, et la prit. La photo montrait une jeune femme brune qui tenait un petit garçon. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval sur le côté. Et elle souriait d'un sourire qui apaisa Ed. Était-ce une sœur ? Sa grand-mère ? Impossible ! La photo était trop récente. Pris de curiosité, Ed chercha dans les cartons.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Ed hésita. Son père, encore sans aucune raison précise, lui interdisait de décrocher. Mais là, son père était absent. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il n'était pas là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un décroche. Ed se précipita sur l'objet et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Ed ? c'est toi ? tu as l'air d'aller mieux dit donc ! Ton père est là ?

- Mon père n'est pas avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! il m'a dit que t'avais 40 de fièvre et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui !

- Je vais très bien…., dit Ed dans un souffle. Son père lui avait encore menti !!

- Ah….bon….et bien je rappellerai alors. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Ok je lui dirai.

Ed raccrocha. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi haineux envers son père ! Celui-ci ne pensait donc qu'à lui ? Ce n'était donc qu'un sale menteur ? Mais alors ? S'il n'était ici, où était-il ? Avec cette mystérieuse femme ? Le jeune garçon remonta et continua ses recherches. Il tomba sur une boîte fermées à l'aide de ficelles. Il les détacha et ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait des lettres. Et certaines étaient récentes, remontant de deux mois voir plus. La plus ancienne datait de 11 ans alors que la plus récente datait de….deux semaines. Les lettres provenaient d'une certaine…Trisha…Elric ???! Pourquoi portait-elle son nom de famille ? Le sien ! Celui de sa mère ! De son père ! Pourquoi ? Ed passa sa journée à lire les lettres. Peu à peu, l'histoire se formait. Ed n'en revenait pas. Hohenheim avait, lors d'un voyage, rencontré une jeune femme et s'était épris d'elle….et elle avait succombé à ses roucoulades. Ils s'étaient mariés ( en cachette évidemment ) et ils avaient eut un fils : Alphonse. Mais cette noble dame, quoiqu'un peu naïve, n'était pas au courant de l'existence de l'Enfant Maudit. Ed regarda l'heure. Il avait une chance de surprendre son père. Il prit son manteau et sorti. En courant, il y arriverait peut-être à temps pour le voir…à moins de rencontrer quelqu'un mais son père lui avait dit de ne jamais monter avec des inconnus. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi lui devrait l'écouter ? Hohenheim ne l'écoutait presque jamais…. Ou alors il faisait semblant. « Quel connard » pensa Ed. Il courut comme jamais, une chose que Nash, son médecin, lui avait déconseillé. Mais qu'importe ! Malgré le point de côté qui le lançait, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait trop forcé. Il s'était surestimé. Il reprit calmement son souffle, ravala son sang et continua à marcher.

- S'il vous plait ? Madame ?

La concernée s'arrêta et se retourna. Petite et vieille. Sa taille surpris Ed.

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? mon garçon ? que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la maison de Trisha Elric ? s'il vous plait !

La vieille dame le regarda ébahie ce jeune garçon, blond, les cheveux longs et les yeux….de Hohenheim ?! Impossible. Ses lèvres étaient…..carmin.

- Tu saignes, mon garçon ?

- Oh ! c'est rien vous en faites pas .

Elle lui expliqua et Ed la remercia. Il parti en direction d'une maison éloignée. Un arbre, une balançoire………de l'espace ! Ed, anxieux, s'approcha de la porte. Il respira un bon coup et frappa.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier à l'intérieur puis des bruits de pas d'une personne qui court. La porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune garçon sursauta. Se n'était pas une dame, ni son père d'ailleurs ! C'était un jeune garçon et une jeune fille pas plus vieux que lui. Le garçon….il ressemblait à son père !

- Al ? cria une voix à l'intérieur de la maison. Qui est-ce ?

Une femme s'approcha, la fille de la photo ! La fameuse Trisha ! D'autres bruits de pas. Son père ! w . il allait, pardon de l'expression, le dessouder !

- Jeune homme? demanda Trisha, sa va pas ? Eh ! Ou vas tu ?

Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre mais s'arrêta. Il y avait du sang sur le palier de sa porte. Elle se retourna. Hohenheim regardait le jeune fuyard courir, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! merci pour les reviews !!!

bientôt !!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise. Je suis désolée d'avance pour le temps que je mets pour poster mes chapitres mais je ne peux pas toujours aller sur l'ordinateur ou alors c'est le syndrome de la page banche ! que tous le monde doit connaître lol.

Autre chose, j'ai fait une boulette monumentale ! tellement monumentale que personne ne s'en ait rendu compte…à moins de n'avoir pas voulu le dire. Pinako. Si elle a aidé Nash, elle connaît l'existence d'Ed et dans ce cas pourquoi elle n'a rien dit à Trisha ? chui un boulet !

Chapitre IV :

Soudain, et Trisha ne s'y attendant pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas, Hohenheim se lança à la poursuite du jeune garçon. Inquiète, elle alla voir Al et Winry. Ceux-ci semblaient excités. Et « maman ?c'est qui ? tu le connais ? Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à papa ? » A Hohenheim ? Maintenant qu'Al le disait, c'était vrai…le jeune garçon avait quelque chose d'Hohenheim. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Trisha était (pardon pour l'expression) larguée. Hohenheim allait devoir s'expliquer.

Ed jeta un regard derrière lui. Son père le rattrapait. Apparemment, il n'était pas fatigué, lui ! De toute façon, Ed devra l'affronter un jour ou l'autre…mais pas tout de suite ! Alors, il accéléra, quitte à cracher ses tripes ! Le jeune garçon regarda derrière lui. Victoire ! Son père se faisait distancer !!!….quand soudain, il glissa et tomba lourdement de tout son long, mangeant poussière, herbe et boue. Il se releva et reparti. Mais son père regagnait le terrain perdu. Ed se dépêchait de plus belle, lorsqu'une main le saisit et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Hohenheim obligea son fils a se retourner. Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

- Que faisais-tu là ? souffla t'il d'un ton hostile

- Et toi alors ? répliqua Ed

Hohenheim le gifla. Oh ! qu'il le détestait

- Et qu'est ce que je t'ai écris dans le mot ?

Ed ne répondit pas. Son père n'avait pas tort. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Plutôt se taire. Quant à Hohenheim, il sentait monter en lui la malveillance et le dégoût pour cet être si faible.

- On en parlera ce soir. Tu n'y échapperas pas !

Ed le regarda partir. Ce soir…il soupira de soulagement. Au moins il pourra prévoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ed rentra en réfléchissant. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit…sauf celle de dire la vérité et à ça, Ed n'était pas près. Son père allait le trucider sur place…et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Alors Ed, même s'il trouvait ça lâche, ne rentra pas tout de suite, histoire de cogiter….mais aussi de reculer le moment où il devra lui dire la vérité…puisqu'il n'y avait que cette solution qui s'imposait dans son cerveau.

Ed ne se décida qu'à rentrer quatre heures plus tard ; il était 22 heures. Arrivé devant la porte, il respira un bon coup, son père était rentré, sa voiture était garée à sa place. Mais la maison semblait…éteinte. Ed poussa la porte. Aucun bruit. Rien qui vienne troubler le silence sauf le bruit de pas du jeune garçon. La cuisine était allumée. Ed, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il s'avança et regarda à travers la porte entrouverte. Ed était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait de bruit et pourtant…

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? aboya le père du jeune garçon. T'inquiètes pas j't'es attendu pendant des heures ! t'étais où sale gosse ?!hein ? tu foutais quoi ? t'as peur ? entre ! je sais que tu es là ! on l'a f'ra cette conversation et tu vas me dire EXACTEMENT pourquoi t'es allé là-bas. Comment t'as su et tout çà ! c'est clair ?! a moins que t'es besoin que je t'en colle une ?

Ed soupira. Il avait compris. Son père s'était bourré, la preuve il disait n'importe quoi. Adolescent rentra dans la cuisine. Son père n'avait pas l'air content du tout mais alors pas du tout.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ?hein ?

- ….oui, répondit Ed sans regarder son père. Qu'est- ce que le sol pouvait être intéressant !

- Regarde-moi, gronda l'homme

Ed ne lui obéit pas. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Le passage du carnet lui revint en mémoire. Et cela ne le rassura pas : bourrer son père avait failli le tuer…qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? une angoisse prit Ed au ventre, celle qu'on ne sent pas tout de suite, celle de l'appréhension de l'inconnu…Il entendit le bruit des pas de son père et il vit apparaître ses pieds dans son champ de vision. Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla, sentait la gifle venir…mais rien ne vint. Ed se détendit légèrement.

Hohenheim regardait son fils. Celui-ci ne voulait pas le regarder. Avait-il peur ? Même soûl, Hohenheim le sentait. Il en éprouva le sentiment de gagner ( le monde est fait de gagnants et de perdants LOL). Prenant un ton doucereux, il redemanda à son fils de le regarder. Sans résultat.

- Regarde moi ! aboya t-il.

Ed ne réagit pas, ne le regarda pas. Hohenheim sentait la colère surgir de nouveau. Un feu ardent qui le dévorait depuis la naissance de son fils.

- REGARDE MOI ! hurla t-il.

Ed se tassa mais n'obéit pas. Il sentait son père trembler de colère. Hohenheim, pétant un câble ( je ne trouve pas de termes plus appropriés ), saisit Ed au menton et le força à relever la tête. Mais les yeux dorés du petit ne voulaient pas rencontrer ceux du grand.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de me REGARDER ?

Ed murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Hoheneheim entendit néanmoins.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ? Aurais-tu peur ? ricana t-il.

- Non, murmura le jeune garçon

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis NON, s'écria Ed

- TU TE CALME MAINTENANT !

- TU ME SOÛLE !

La gifle partie. Ed, choqué, se tenait la joue. Elle avait été grosse! la preuve, Hohenheim avait éclaté la lèvre d'Ed. Même après avoir lu le cahier de son père, Ed ne s'y attendait pas. Même en sachant que l'homme devant lui qu'il était sensé appeler père avait failli le tuer, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment frappé, du moins, aussi fort. Ed, lui aussi passablement énervé, se détourna et monta dans sa chambre. En bas son père lui continuait de lui hurler de revenir. Ed l'ignora superbement.

Hohenheim, hargneux, monta. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils. Mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il l'a brisa à l'aide de son alchimie. Ed se retourna et vit une ombre immense avant de sentir son père le maltraiter.

Pendant cinq minutes, se fut juste des bruits de coups puis des supplications mais le père était insensible aux cris de l'enfant………..Il le méritait……..Il avait tuer sa femme.

Nouveau chapitre ! excusez moi d'être si longue mais je sais plus où donner de la tête entre mes leçons, les répétitions pour les concerts. Enfin un chapitre de bouclé !!!

J'espère que cette fic vous plait ! Roy arrive au prochain chapitre !!!! mais je ne vous dit pas comment ni pourquoi il apparaît !!


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour ce retard. Mais j'ai préféré continuer mon autre fic ( oh j'ai fais de la pub !!) ayant plus d'inspiration. Mais voici la suite, qui vous plaira je l'espère.

CHAPITRE V :

« Et m….. ! Premier jour et je suis en retard ! Quel boulet ! »

L'homme courut jusqu'au collège. « Ouah ! Quel bâtisse ! Je l'imaginais pas aussi grand ! » Il rentra dans l'immense bâtiment de pierre. La cour était déserte. L'homme regarda en l'air. Mais combien y avait-il d'étages ? Quatre, cinq peut être plus. Trouvant l'entrée ( contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, l'entrée ne se trouvait pas sur le devant du bâtiment. NdA : je sais c'est étrange, mais c'est moi qui décide . De plus chercher pas à comprendre, vous risquerez de vous griller des neurones pour rien.) il s'engagea à l'intérieur du collège ( un peu Poudlard peut-être lol) tâcher de trouver le bureau du directeur. Après tout, il prenait son poste d'enseignant remplaçant en mathématiques aujourd'hui et…..maintenant !! Bien sûr, il avait dû déménager de Central, de quitter ses ami(e)s ( donc on s'en doute, aussi ses conquêtes !!). Son meilleur ami avait été si heureux pour lui, qu'il avait organisé une fête d'Adieu (ou plutôt d'au revoir, car il comptait revenir à Central les voir. ). Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait atteint son but, travailler dans une aussi grande École surtout avec autant de prestige ! Il finit par trouver le bureau de tant rechercher Principal. Il frappa.

- Entrez.

- Veuillez me pardonner de mon retard, je n'imaginais pas ce collège aussi grand.

- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure. J'imagine aussi que vous avez eu du mal à le trouver.

- Euh oui, c'est exactement.

Le principal rigola.

- Allons ne soyez pas si confus ! Vous n'êtes pas en retard ( ou du moins pas trop ! ) et vous me donnez une excellente impression de vous. Vous ne me semblez pas prétentieux, vous avez l'air cultivé et d'être un bon professeur. Je suis sûr que vos élèves vont vous apprécier.

- Merci Monsieur, vous me flattez. Mais je suis sûrement pas aussi bon que d'autre. Cependant, vous pouvez être sûr que je ferais de mon mieux.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Bien, votre salle, et vous m'en voyez confus, se trouve en bas et malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore chauffée. Comme elle n'est guère utilisée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va se débrouiller avec les élèves.

- Alors, vous pouvez y aller. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Le nouvel enseignant sortit, soulagé. « Sympathique le directeur. ». Il se rendit en vitesse dans sa salle. Il avait à présent une classe de 5ème. Les élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans la salle. Il écouta un instant. Des conversations s'élevaient de partout comme par exemple : « Mais il fout quoi le Jean ?! », « Tiens Elric est ENCORE malade !!! » , « 'Tain on se les pèle dans ce bahut de merde !! » ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre. L'homme poussa la porte et entra. Les conversations se turent…..avant de reprendre !

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Roy Mustang. Je serais votre professeur de Maths, vu que votre ancien prof, Monsieur Jean c'est çà ? est absent pour une durée indéterminée.

- Chui sûr qu'ils l'on arrêté ! ricana un élève roux.

- ……O.O' qu'est ce qui vous fait dire çà ?

- Bah tout le monde sait que c'est un pervers !!

Tout le monde gloussa, excepter Mustang.

- Silence s'il vous plait !!!!! cria une voix féminine à côté.

Bizarrement, le silence se fit. ( ça rappellera sans doute quelque chose à quelqu'un ).

- Qui est à côté ? demanda Mustang.

- La prof de lettre. Mademoiselle Hawkeye.

- Elle a l'air impressionnante.

- C'est pas qu'une impression !!

- Bon ! Manque t-il quelqu'un ?

Silence.

- Oui, mais encore ?

- Oui. Elric , dit un garçon brun.

- Ok.

Il l'inscrivit sur son carnet. Des murmures s'élevèrent.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mustang en haussant la voix.

- Rien ! se défendit une fille, c'est juste que……..

- Mais tais-toi toi ! dit le brun d'un ton brusque.

- Elle a raison. C'est vrai qu'il est jamais là.

- Il est souvent absent ? demanda Mustang.

- Ouai. Soit disant, il est malade, soupira le rouquin. Mais c'est parce qu'il est « super » intelligent.

- Jaloux !

- Quel est le rapport entre le fait d'être malade et d'être intelligent ?

- Il se croit tellement intelligent qu'il estime qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir.

- Vous avez pas l'air de l'apprécier.

- C'est pas ça, c'est surtout qu'il est très renfermé. Il ne parle jamais.

Quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez.

Le directeur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il rentra dans la pièce suivit d'un gamin. Petit, blond, il gardait les yeux baissés pour n'importe quelle raison. « Il est sans doute timide » pensa ''naïvement'' Mustang.

- Monsieur ?

- Excusez-moi Mustang. Je raccompagnais ce jeune homme en cours. Il est arrivé en retard.

- Ce n'est pas important. Allez vous asseoir, ajouta t-il à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant.

L'adolescent lui obéit. Il s'assit seul dans un coin et garda sa tête baissée.

- Mustang. Excusez-moi encore une fois de vous avoir dérangé.

Il repartit. Mustang se tourna vers la classe avec un grand sourire.

- Bien. Maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer la torture. KRKRKRKRKR ( certain(e)(s) vous diront que c'est rire chelou et je suis bien d'accord !)

La classe le regarda d'un air pas trop assuré ( et y' a de quoi j'vous assure !).

- Je vais vous mettre des exercices de ma composition après vous avoir expliquer la leçon bien évidemment.

Après avoir patiemment expliquer la leçon, sermonné Ed de temps à autre parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il leur donna les exercices ( et remercia Dieu même s'il n'était pas croyant ) d'avoir deux heures avec des élèves assez sages. Alors que les élèves bossaient tous, Edward ne faisait rien ou plus précisément il regardait dans le vague. Mustang s'approcha.

- Edward ?

Le concerné sursauta et releva la tête…avant de la rebaisser à tout vitesse.

- Je peux ? demanda le professeur en désignant le cahier.

L'enfant hésita un instant puis lui tendit son cahier. Mustang le prit, tourna des pages, chercha mais ne trouva pas le moindre exercices.

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas fait ?

-…j'ai pas besoin de marquer pour trouver le résultat. Si vous préférez tout est dans ma tête.

- Ah ouai ? dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir aller corriger les exercices au tableau. Vas-y !

- Alors Elric, tu te crois encore le plus intelligent ? demanda le rouquin.

- …..Tais-toi donc Poil de carotte ! ça f'ra des vacances à tout le monde, répliqua Ed.

Toute la classe resta stupéfaite.

- Bien dit Ed !s'écria le brun de tout à l'heure.

- Eh ! c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? y'en a qui travaille à côté !!

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons était apparue à la porte qui reliait les salles entre elles.

- Je vous prit de m'excuser pour se dérangement.

- C'est pas grave. Faite attention la prochaine fois. Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

- O..Oui O///O

- On se verra dans la salle des profs. Bon cours.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Mustang ne savait plus où il en était. Reprenant ses esprits, il demanda à Ed de résoudre ses exercices. Le blond fixa le tableau quelques secondes puis prit une craie et les fit. Contrairement à ce que pensait Mustang, Ed mit peu de temps à les résoudre, mais un détail n'échappa pas au Brun. Il avait remarqué une sorte de gêne dans la façon de se déplacer de son élève. Avait-il mal quelque part ? De même, il semblait avoir des traces de coups sur le visage. Mais Mustang l'avait vu si rapidement qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Part contre, lorsque le garçon tendit le bras pour atteindre la plus haute ligne d'un exercice, sa manche glissa et Mustang ne put s'empêcher de regarder la main si blanche et si fine du blond. La manche glissa un peu plus révélant au professeur des bleus si noirs que Mustang en resta sidéré. Qui avait frappé ce garçon ? Ses parents ? Des élèves ? Ou encore, c'était une idée idiote mais pas impossible à exclure, c'était lui-même qui s'était infligé ça. Mais comment pouvait-il….. ? Comment pouvait-il commettre ce genre de chose ? Allait-il vraiment aussi mal que l'aura bizarre qu'il dégageait ? Une aura de mal être.

- Monsieur ? J'ai finis.

Mustang sortit de ses pensées et observa le tableau…et resta ébahit. Tout était juste. Aucune faute nulle part. Rien à redire. La cloche sonna, libérant les élèves. Mustang, pressé, se rendit dans la salle des profs, mais n'y vit pas la belle professeur de Lettre. Le reste de sa journée se déroula tranquillement. Jusqu'au soir.

OOOOOOOOO

Lorsque la dernière heure de la journée sonna, tout le monde se précipita dehors. Mais pas Ed. il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. De voir son père, sans doute en train de boire, pour qu'il se refasse frapper. Pour son père, il ne devait être désormais qu'un simple défouloir. Allait-il finir par vraiment le tuer ? Ed frissonnait rien qu'en repensant à la veille au soir. Il regarda le ciel. Noir. « Génial, maintenant il va pleuvoir » pensa t'il dégoûté. Il regarda autour de lui, son père n'était pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qui croyait ?! Qu'il l'attendrait sagement ?! pas après la scène d'hier. Il allait devoir faire les 10 kilomètres entre le collège et sa maison à pied.

Mustang montait dans sa voiture, lorsqu'il vit Ed partir. Il avait mal pour lui. Apparemment, le bonheur ne régnait pas chez lui. Il pensa à demander au gosse s'il voulait qu'il le ramène, mais un élève le détourna du blond et lorsque l'étudiant repartit, l'enfant avait disparu. Dépité, il rentra chez lui.

Ed priait, enfin façon de parler. C'était juste pour qu'il ne pleuve pas, mais apparemment Dieu, tout comme son père, ne devait pas l'apprécier car il se mit à pleuvoir et ce n'était pas trois gouttes histoire de…Mais une grosse averse qui durait et qui durait. Une voiture passa près de lui, puis sous son regard étonné, ralentie, s'arrêta et fit marche arrière. Ed ne savait s'il devait partir en sens averse. Trop tard, la voiture se stoppa à côté. La vitre se baissa.

- Edward ? Quelqu'un te ramène ?

- C'est gentil m'sieur mais mon père ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ah bon ? tu es sûr de vouloir rester l'attendre sous une pluie pareille ?

Ed hésitait. Il savait que si son père venait et le voyait avec un inconnu, il ferait une crise de nerf. Mais le blond ne put pas se poser davantage de question, son prof avait ouvert la portière et lui fit signe de venir. Ed refusa. Mustang le saisit par le bras et le força à monter.

- Eh ! Mais vous vous sentez bien ?!

- Parfaitement bien.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'on peut vous faire confiance ?

- A toi de voir. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Quel genre de questions ?

- Assez personnel. Désolé.

- …..

- Est-ce vrai que M.Jean est un pervers ?

- c quoi ce genre de question ?

- Réponds c'est tout !

- Y'en a qui le dise, mais se sont que des rumeurs.

- Tes parents te frappent ?

-………° . °

- Ils te frappent oui ou non ?

- Pourquoi me frapperait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, mais est-ce vrai ou pas ?

- Non, mentit Ed. Mon père arrive, il faut que j'y aille.

- Je serait ravis de le rencontrer !

-….OO

Mustang, suivit d'Ed, sortit de la voiture. Et se dirigea vers Hohenheim, lui aussi sortit.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore fait une bêtise.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, je lui est proposé de monter car il était seul sous la pluie.

- Oui, j'avais énormément de boulot et je suis sorti en retard.

- Bien ! je vais vous laisser.

Et il partit. Hohenheim attendit que la voiture aie disparu pour se tourner ver son fils.

- Que voulait-il ? demanda t-il brusquement.

- Rien du tout , balbutia Ed.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as rien dit parce que sinon crois-moi que ça va être ta fête !

Ils roulèrent ( beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Ed ) et arrivèrent. Hohenheim reposa la question à Ed ( qu'est-ce que voulait cet imbécile ), qui répondit ( trop vite ) qu'il ne voulait rien de spécial.

- TU N'EST QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! J' aurais dû te tuer tant qu'il en était temps ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait ? J'me demande bien ! J'aurais pas dû écouter ta mère ! J'aurais dû la sauver elle et pas toi ! Tu m'es complètement inutile, au moins ta mère avait quelque chose d'utile ! ( je ne vous dirais pas quoi !! ).

Ed l'avait écouté déblatérer ses méchancetés. Il vit son père ouvrir sa porte puis le saisir par les cheveux et le foutu par terre, dans la boue. Son père le saisit par le col et le traîna juste dans la cave où il le balança et referma la porte avec violence, laissant un Ed meurtrit et glacé dans une cave froide et humide, l'eau suintant des murs et formant un tapi de ce liquide par terre. Ed s'assit et patienta. Enfin, au bout de deux heures d'attente il entendit les bruits de pas de son père qui revenait…

Je m'arrête là, la suite après les vacances.

Je vais chercher pour vous trouver une suite mortelle !!!

A bientôt !!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Voici enfin la suite. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard….Les cours, les devoirs, les cours, les contrôles ! Enfin, vous connaissez çà !

Chapitre 6 :

- As-tu enfin décidé de me dire la vérité ?

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je t'assure que je ne lui ai rien dit !! Il m'a demandé mais….

- Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il t'ait posé cette question ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

- Tu devrais….

-……--

- Sors !

Ed lui obéit, soulagé que cette histoire se termine ainsi. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans la maison. Hohenheim sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre ( de savoir si son fils n'avait pas trop froid ou même de faire le repas ) monta dans son bureau. Ed, abattu par le comportement de son père qu'il n'expliquait pas, monta discrètement dans sa chambre. Il se lava et mit des vêtements propres. Il se sentait fébrile et il savait ce que cela signifiait. De nouvelles galères. Soudain, un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Mais c'était juste son père qui piquait sa crise habituelle. S'installant à son bureau, il entama ses leçons. Après, il prépara le repas mais l'homme qui le détestait ne descendit pas…Il mangea seul.

L'adolescent se réveilla brutalement, tremblant, en sueur. Terrifié. Encore ses vieilles terreurs nocturnes où, lorsqu' Ed était malade et où Hohenheim veillait sur lui, elles s'emparaient de son esprit et dans ses accès de fièvres, il délirait. Mais son père était là… Seulement, aujourd'hui, il était seul. Seul avec ses pensées qui lui soufflaient de sombres paroles. Elles le tourmentaient et le traumatisaient. Mais son père lui avait alors murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Et il finissait alors par s'endormir, les oubliant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devra les combattre seul…

Lorsqu'Ed se leva, passablement fatigué, il ne trouva qu'un mot de son père. Celui se résumait à : « je travaille toute la journée, faudra que tu rentres à pied ce midi…et pas de Bêtises…… ». « Il pouvait pas être plus logique….C'est sûr que s'il bosse toute la journée, faudra bien que je rentre à midi et rationnellement je rentre à pied…..Pas très futé sur ce coup-là….. »( on est mercredi, il ne travaille que le matin).

Il se rendit tout de même en classe ( sans arriver en retard cette fois ! ), fatigué et trempé, vu qu'en automne, on a généralement ( je dis bien généralement ) un temps d'automne. Mais qu'importe ! En chemin, il avait pris sa décision. Il appellerait cette femme ( Trisha ? ) lui dirait toute la vérité…Enfin presque toute la vérité.

D'ailleurs Ed ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas raconté qu'il était retombé amoureux. Cela l'attristait. Celui-ci ne lui ferait donc jamais confiance ? Pourtant lui était si heureux pour son père ! Mais maintenant…Tout semblait capoter…Il n'aurait pas dû fouiller dans ce foutu grenier ! Tout çà à cause d'un simple passé…d'un simple secret….

Il arriva devant son école à bout de souffle. Frigorifié. Il reprit son masque qu'il réservait au monde extérieur. Celui où aucunes émotions ne s'en échappaient. De la glace…Rien que de la glace. Ainsi, personne ne se douterait de son passé, de son présent et de son avenir… D'ailleurs, quel avenir avait-il ? Lui-même se posait la question parfois…Quand ce n'était son père qui lui hurlait qu'il n'était bon à rien. Juste à rester couché à longueur de journée….Mais que pouvait y faire Ed ? Rien et il le savait. Lui aurait aussi préféré avoir une mère et un père aimant. Avoir une santé de fer et pas cette misérable constitution où, dès qu'il faisait froid et humide, il choppait toutes les maladies du coin. Il aurait aimé que son père lui dise que même si sa mère était partie, lui, il était là, qu'il lui raconte ses joies et ses peines…

Ed s'assit dans la salle de cours. Autour de lui, les autres élèves parlaient de leur famille, de leur week-end passé ou à venir, où ils sortiraient avec leurs parents sans se soucier de savoir si le monde tournait encore rond. Le garçon sentait une terrible haine s'insinuer dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Il les haïssait d'être si inconscient. Il aura voulu qu'ils souffrent comme lui souffrait.

Dans la classe, personne ne savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Les gens pensaient qu'elle était partie, abandonnant son enfant et son mari. Mais pour Ed, sa mère les avait vraiment abandonnés…..à sa manière. Aujourd'hui, il était déterminé à régler cette histoire avec son père. Ed voulait revoir le sourire que son père lui réservait lorsque son fils semblait dormir. Pour çà, il était prêt à accepter un frère et une belle-mère…

OOOOOO

Lorsqu'il sortit de cours, Ed se sentait léger et détendu, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement. Il avait tout son plan en tête. Tout allait s'arranger avec son père. Et il allait peut-être avoir une mère…ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'ailleurs.

- Eh Elric !

- Tiens…Poils de carotte….

- T'es pas encore malade ? c'est un record pour toi, non ?

- Peut-être bien, oui. Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je peux me le permettre ! répliqua le jeune garçon.

-…

- T'as perdu ta langue, le Rouquin ?

- Ta gueule !

- C'est ça ouai !

- Tu fais moins le fier avec ton père !

- ……Pardon mais, tu connais mon père ? demanda le blond sans le regarder.

-…Mon père dit que c'est lui qu'a buté ta mère et qu'a…..

- Ferme-là !!!! Comment oses-tu juger sans connaître les gens ? Tu te crois plus intelligent ? C'est çà ? Tu te crois supérieur parce que t'as une famille parfaite ? Mais qui es-tu donc pour juger les gens ainsi ? Et ton père, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de « sa » famille et de laisser la mienne tranquille ! D'abord, qui te dit que ton père couche pas avec ta servante ( si t'en as une ) et ta mère avec le voisin ? voir même avec le frère de ton père ? T'en sais rien et moi non plus. Alors arrêtes de raconter des conneries !! Ma mère est décédée en couche, le médecin et les sages-femmes pourront te le certifier. Encore un truc à redire ou je peux partir, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Laissant le Rouquin et ses deux copains, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie. Les trois étaient bouche bée. Jamais auparavant le blond ne les aurait remis à leur place de cette façon et devant tout le monde en plus ! Le roux serra les dents. Son père sera mis au courant. Maintenant le blond pouvait aller se cacher dans les vieilles jupes de sa mère !

Mustang avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait failli intervenir mais une main le retint. Il se retourna. Ce n'était que la belle prof de lettres.

- Laissez-le se débrouiller un peu seul.

- Vous …..vous croyez ?

Elle le regarda un petit instant avant d'ajouter :

- Oui. Faite-moi confiance. Pour Edward, la famille est très importante. Il ne laissera pas Arthur insulter sa famille sans rien faire. Et puis, il n'a plus cinq ans maintenant.

- Il en a que douze !

- C'est suffisant pour dire à Arthur de se taire. On interviendra si ça tourne mal, d'accord ? ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard anxieux de son collègue.

Mustang la regarda dans les yeux. Mais les deux se détournèrent au bout de deux secondes. Ils semblaient tous les deux autant gêné l'un que l'autre. Ce fut Riza qui brisa le silence la première.

- Je dois y aller. On m'attend. A demain !

- Oh…Ce soir…..

- Je ne suis pas chez moi, désolée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Une prochaine fois !

- ….Euh ouai.

Il la regarda partir. Soudain, son estomac se contracta. Un homme l'attendait à la sortie. Et voilà, il se faisait « encore » des illusions. Il avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds mais pas celles qui voulait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle émotion avec une femme. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Ses cheveux, ses mains, ses yeux, son visage, son caractère….enfin tout quoi ! Et ce type….Qu'il connaissait même pas ( c'est étonnant ? ) s'appropriait « sa » copine ? ( il s'y croit déjà…) Nan mais il rêvait là ? Tout était donc permis dans cette ville ? Rouspétant contre l'homme, il s'en alla, malheureux.

OOOOO

Ed rentra exténué et fiévreux. Mais le pire, c'était l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre. Cette appréhension qu'on ne ressent qu'une fois devant le téléphone. Pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains. Si lui ne le faisait pas maintenant, jamais il le ferait ! Soudain, son cerveau fit « tilte ». Comment pouvait-il appeler s'il n'avait pas le numéro de téléphone ? A croire que Dieu en avait « grave » après lui. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Ah si ! Sa mère était décédée par sa faute. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il savait. Après tout, son père lui avait bien menti plus d'une fois, pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui ? Mais, s'il mentait « encore » aujourd'hui, alors où était sa mère ? Et même qui était-elle vraiment ? Etait-elle encore vivante ou…comme le disait le père du Rouquin, son père avait tué sa mère ? Mais pourquoi alors tout retombait sur lui ? Parce que son père l'accusait de l'avoir tuer.

Mais si c'était lui qui l'avait tuée, pourquoi m'accuser ? _Pour éviter de ressentir de la culpabilité._

Mais il l'aimait !_ Çà, c'est ce qu'il disait._

Et les médecins ?_ Les médecins peuvent très bien falsifier les papiers_

Ed désespérait totalement. Le combat que se livrait son cerveau lui faisait mal, très mal. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader mais chaque fois, une excuse se plaçait le blessant encore plus. Le téléphone le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Il alla décrocher avec soulagement.

- Allô ?

- Euh….Je suis bien chez Monsieur Elric ? Je…Vous savez si y'a un garçon blond qui vit ici ?

- Euh….Ouai moi.

- T'es le fils d'Hohenheim ?

_Quel malpoli c'lui là._

- Ouai et toi ?

- Moi aussi !w

-……….

- w

- Quoi ?!!? O.O

- Je pense qu'on doit être frère…C'est toi qui étais devant ma porte la dernière fois ?

- Oui.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a demandé de t'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Te parler.

- Y'a pas de problèmes !

- Et à ton père, aussi.

- Ah……Et ben….vous avez cas venir cet après-midi.

- Attends. Je demande.

Ed entendit le garçon parler mais les paroles étaient indistinctes. Si bien qu'il ne comprit rien.

- C'est bon. On vient avec ma mère cet aprèm ! Ton père sera là ?

- Il rentre un peu plus tard.

- ….D'accord.

- Au faite, je m'appelle Edward.

- Et moi Alphonse !

- A tout à l'heure.

Ed raccrocha. Voilà un détail de régler. Comment allait-il faire avec son père ? Tout lui raconter ? Déjà savoir à quelle heure il rentrait. Il prit le téléphone et l'appela. Les sonneries qui retentissaient. Mais personne qui décrochait. Ed failli raccrocher, soulagé, lorsque son père répondit.

- Oui ?

- Papa ? C'est moi.

-….._Soupir_. Qu'est-ce t'as fait comme connerie encore ?

- Rien ! c'était juste pour savoir à quelle heure tu rentrais ?…Pour préparer le dîner….

- Vers vingt heures….

- A ce soir alors.

- Ouai…..

Et son père raccrocha. Toujours aussi aimable celui-là. Ed soupira et alla faire ses leçons qui l'attendaient. Mais se fut impossible pour lui de se concentrer. Il surveillait sa montre toutes les trente secondes, l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes et l'allée tous les quarts d'heure. Au bout d'une heure, il arrêta ses leçons, voyant que cela ne servait à rien vu qu'il n'était pas concentré. Se sentant toujours aussi fiévreux, il s'allongea sur son lit et au bout de deux minutes, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Il faisait un si joli rêve….mais étrange. Une mère qui sonnait, s'était impossible. ….Qui sonnait ? Et m….. Ed se leva d'un bond, se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de tomber et courut ouvrir.

Une magnifique femme brune, accompagnée d'un garçon « légèrement » plus petit que lui et les cheveux comme ceux de son père, attendaient devant la porte. Ed ouvrit la porte, échevelé et essoufflé.

- E…..Excusez-moi ! O/////O. Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère ?

- Non ne …….

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, dit Ed humblement.

- Dans ce cas toi aussi. En plus, je crois qu'on a quelque chose en commun…..

- En parlant de lui, je l'ai eut au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il rentrera tard mais si vous voulez rester y'a pas de problème…

- On repassera quand il sera là. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

- Je viens juste de me réveiller.

- Tu mens aussi mal Qu'Alphonse….

Elle posa sa main sur le front du garçon. Jamais Ed n'avait eut un contact aussi doux. Il profita de ce moment qui ne dura pas. Elle avait l'air…inquiète ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que son père ( mais c'était-il vraiment semblant ou avait-il joué la comédie ? ) s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Ton père est au courant ?

-…..Non.

-……Je crois qu'on va devoir m'expliquer certaines choses…

Ed l'invita à s'asseoir, lui proposa du café ainsi qu'à Alphonse, et, une fois installés, il entama son histoire. Sa santé, le journal de son père, les photos, les colères de son père et son envie d'avoir une nouvelle famille. La dernière partie fut l'une des plus rudes à aborder. Il avait peur que celle-ci le prenne mal, qu'Alphonse soit jaloux. Ed attendait leur réaction, les yeux baissés. Il ne vit pas Trisha se lever, s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras. Cela le surpris tellement qu'il resta bêtement sans réaction, avant de répondre à l'étreinte d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures seulement. Le châtain vint se joindre à eux et ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes ainsi. Ed aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, seulement voilà, il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Ed releva la tête et vit apparaître son père. « Merde ! mais qu'est-ce qui fout là ?! Il avait dit qu'il rentrerait à vingt heures !! Pas à dix-huit heures !!! Merde !!! Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?! J'vais me faire tuer, j'vais me tuer, j'vais me faire tuer…… »

Hohenheim s'arrêta net en voyant sa femme et ses deux fils. Il vit le blond s'agiter nerveusement. C'était donc lui qui les avait prévenus. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait appelé. A part Edward qui ne savait pas où se mettre, Trisha avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur…

- Hohenheim ? Viens. Il faut qu'on parle…

L'homme lui obéit et vint s'asseoir. Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de quelque chose, Ed lui mit une tasse de café dans les mains. Il le remercia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Trisha ? demanda l'homme en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi m'as tu caché que tu avais un fils ?

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal…

- Et pourquoi lui as-tu caché que tu avais une nouvelle femme ?

- J'avais peur que lui le prenne mal…

- Pourquoi le bats-tu ?

-………..

Ed entraîna son nouveau petit frère hors de la pièce. En attendant que les adultes discutent entre eux, il lui fera visiter la maison.

- Alors ?

- J'aimais énormément ma première femme Trisha. Je pensais que c'était de sa faute alors j'ai bu. Et…..Et j'ai failli le tuer…J'ai tellement eut peur de le perdre ce jour-là….C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que je l'aimais vraiment…

Trisha vint s'asseoir à côté de son époux, en larmes.

- Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. J'ai recommencé à le détester…Et un jour, il a découvert que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie….ça m'a mis hors de moi….Et j'ai recommencé à boire…

- Tu le déteste vraiment ou t'essaies de te persuader que tu le détestes vraiment ?

-……Non….Je ne peux pas le haïr….Mais il me rappelle tellement sa mère….

- Hohenheim…Il est encore temps…Essaies de lui avant…Essaies de le voir comme ton fils.

- Trisha….J'y pense depuis pas mal de temps….Tu veux venir habiter ici ?

- Bien sûr que oui !! Al va être ravi !!

Trisha appela Alphonse, qui descendit en catastrophe. Les adultes virent tout de suite à son air que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Maman ! C'est Ed ! I' s'est étalé au milieu du couloir et i' bouge plus !

Avant que Trisha est pu faire le moindre geste, Hohenheim s'était rué dans l'escalier. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle en aurait sourit. Elle rejoignit rapidement Hohenheim qui portait son fils tremblant et transpirant de sueur.

- Hohenheim, j'appelle un médecin ?

- Oui, appelle Nash ! Son numéro est à côté du téléphone. C'est lui qui s'occupe d'Ed depuis que celui-ci est tout petit.

Trisha s'empressa d'y aller et appela le numéro, espérant qu'il ne soit pas en tournée et que se fusse le bon numéro.

-Allô ? Nash à l'app…

- Oui bonjour ! J'appelle de la part d'Hohenheim.

- Son fils est encore malade ?

- Oui….Oui c'est çà…

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Trisha remonta en quatrième vitesse, prévint hohenheim qui avait couché son fils dans son lit, et alla chercher dans la salle de bain de quoi rafraîchir le garçon. Elle rapporta le tout à Hohenheim, le laissant seul avec son fils et descendit attendre le médecin.

Ed ne tarda pas à émerger. Il était dans son lit et son père était à ses côtés. Il tenta de se redresser mais un vertige et son père l'en empêchèrent.

- Bouge pas. T'as pas mal de fièvre…Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit au téléphone ?

- Pour la fièvre ou pour les invités ? demanda Ed d'une voix pâteuse.

- Les deux, répondit Hohenheim avec un sourire.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction…

-…..La prochaine fois, dis-le moi quand même. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une crise cardiaque si jeune.(hummm)

- D'accord…

- ….Quelque chose ne va pas Ed ?

- C'est Arthur…..

- Le rouquin là ?

- Ouai….

- J'connais bien son père, il couche avec tout ce qui bouge.

- Son père lui a dit que…..que Maman était pas morte pendant l'accouchement….mais…Que c'est toi qui l'ai tué…..

-…….

- C'est pas toi quand même ?

-………..

- ……Dis-moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai ?!

-…..Tu crois quand même pas un truc aussi absurde….

- Tu l'as pas tuée ?

- Ed….J'aimais ta mère. Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ?

- Je sais pas….

- T'es naïf , gamin.

Quelqu'un frappa et Trisha apparu à la porte.

- Hohenheim ? Nash est là…

Elle s'écarta et Nash pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hoheiheim ! ça faisait un bail !!

- Et ouai !

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

- Comme d'hab, quoi !

- Et ouai…

Hohenheim se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit son fils tousser. Il se retourna inquiet, mais Nash le pris par le bras et le poussa gentiment dehors puis il referma la porte.

- Bien ! A nous deux. Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas bien…..

- J'men doute Ed, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Depuis quand es-tu malade ?

- ça fait longtemps mais y'a eut une période où j'ai plus rien senti…

- Ok. Je vais vérifier çà. Comme y'a beaucoup de bronchites en ce moment, c'est possible que t'aies chopé une de ces saloperies et vu ta santé, j'ai peur que ça tourne en pneumonie.

Nash l'examina attentivement, s'arrêta, réfléchi un instant puis repris. Enfin, il sorti de la chambre et alla voir Hohenheim.

- Alors ?

Nash ne répondit rien mais son visage semblait grave.

- Nash…Réponds s'il te plait…

- Il a une pneumonie….Excuse-moi Hohenheim….

- Mais ça se soigne !!!

- Oui…Mais avec lui…faut s'attendre à tout….Tu sais comme il est fragile.

- Il le sait ?

- Non pas encore…Je préfère que tu viennes, que tu sois quand je lui annoncerai.

Hohenheim se leva, l'esprit vide. La montée de l'escalier lui sembla extrêmement longue. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte. Il pris son inspiration et entra avec Nash.

Je m'arrête là.

La suite bientôt…ou peut-être jamais…..

Je sais pas du tout mais si chuis déprimée comme ce soir……z'aurait sans doute droit à une death fic…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??

Pour les lecteurs j'irai au bout…Je vous promet ! j'irai au bout

Death fic or not Death fic? That is the question!!

Lilli Rose pour vous servir...

Ps : je suis apte à répondre à toutes vos questions….enfin ça dépend lesquelles !!

et j'attends aussi pour savoir Death fic ou pas?

vous préférez quoi?


	7. Chapter 7

Je tiens à préciser avant de commencer ce chapitre que les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriété de la Mozart du manga...( çà! c'est la preuve qu'il serait tant que je vois un psy...): Hiromu Arakawa.

Mustang attendit que le dernier élève de sa dernière classe de sa journée soit parti pour se permettre de rêvasser. Dans une sorte de léthargie, il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au milieu de la cour de récréation où les élèves bavardaient entre eux avant de prendre le chemin du retour il décida de se secouer les puces. Apparemment Ed était malade mais lui soupçonnait quelque chose de bien pire. Peut-être le jeune garçon était séquestré chez lui ou bien son père l'avait tellement battu qu'il gisait au sol, manquant de force pour se relever ou pour prévenir quelqu'un tout en se vidant de son sang ? À moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort et enterré dans son immense jardin ? Où peut-être avait-il été vendu ? Où……Stop !

-Mustang ?

Le brun se retourna brutalement, rouge d'avoir été pris à songer à des choses pas si nettes.

- Melle Hawkeye ? veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas entendu venir…

- Ce n'est rien. Et puis nous sommes collègues alors appelez-moi Riza.

- alors appelez-moi Roy. Vous avez des leçons pour le jeune Elric ?

- Oh oui attendez ! Les voici. Mais, vous comptez aller chez lui à pieds ?

- Oui….c'est bon pour la san….té…..

Sa voix s'éteignit sous le regard perçant de la belle professeur de lettres.

- Ok. Vous avez gagné. Ma voiture est tombée en panne, enfin impossible de la démarrer ce matin, je suis donc venu à pied aujourd'hui.

- Et vous comptiez vraiment aller chez lui à pied ?

- Oui…

- Aller. Je vous emmène.

-…..

Mustang resta pétrifié devant la chance qu'il avait…

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé.

- Eh bien merci.

- Edward est un excellent élève vous ne trouvez pas ? Je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Sans ce problème, il aurait très bien pu faire de brillantes études, continua Riza.

- Vous êtes un peu pessimiste, non ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire de bonnes études ?

- Et bien…il prend énormément de retard par rapport à ses camarades…C 'est idiot de penser ça…

- Non, non ! pas du tout ! Je suis sûr qu'Ed rattrapera son retard et puis….Il paraît que vous êtes une excellente prof donc je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui.

- Oh ! N'exagérez pas, je suis certaine qu'il y a de meilleurs enseignants que moi.

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment du brun.

- Ne soyez pas modeste…

- Vous êtes bien aimables…Les élèves doivent beaucoup vous apprécier…

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, légèrement rouges tous les deux, ne sachant plus que dire. Parler avec elle, Mustang avait trouvé cela plutôt difficile, lui qui était pourtant habitué au contact des femmes. Mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment aimées. Par contre, Riza….Riza, c'était autre chose. Avec elle, il se sentait prêt à fonder une famille. Avec les autres, il n'en était même pas question. Riza, elle, ne l'attirait pas que par sa beauté extérieure mais aussi par sa beauté intérieure. Avec les autres, il n'avait était question que de coucher. Un soir voire deux. Son max. avait été avec la fille des amis à ses parents. Deux mois. Tout le monde les voyait terminer ensemble. Elle avait parlé mariage et enfant. Mustang s'était braqué. Comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait juste pour son physique plus qu'avantageux ? Il était parti et ne s'était plus jamais revu. C'était très bien ainsi, merci !

- Bon, nous allons peut-être lui apporter ses leçons…

La voix de Riza le ramena à la réalité.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Tous deux montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme mais sa conduite n'avait rien de celle d'une jeune fille douce comme Mustang s'y attendait. Quoique vu son caractère, il était difficile d'en douter. Certes, elle ne dépassait pas les limites autorisées mais elle maniait la bête avec une dextérité qui laissait le jeune homme perplexe. Enfin, après les laborieuses recherches pour trouver la maison d'Edward, ils arrivèrent dans une magnifique cour bordée d'arbres qui scintillaient de somptueuses couleurs qu'ils possèdent lors de l'automne : un rouge tirant sur un orange, un vert tirant sur un jaune, éclairés par les derniers rayons du soleil qui se couchait au loin.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui…, souffla le brun.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Riza, vous êtes un peu pâle.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que….

Il n'osa pas continuer, de peur de la vexer.

- Ah ! je vois. C'est ma conduite ?

- Euh…non ! Non ! Votre conduite est remarquable. C'est….Pas l'habitude…

Elle semblait sceptique. Mustang se retourna vers elle. Elle arborait d'un regard plein de reproche qui ne dura guère longtemps car elle se mit à rire dès qu'elle aperçu la face déconfite du brun.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, bredouilla Mustang.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. D'habite, les gens ne se gênent pas pour me dire que ma conduite est trop sportive. C'est moi qui devrais être confuse pas vous.

- Oh, je ne vous en veux pas…. On va apporter les leçons au bonhomme ?

- Oh oui ! Pardon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, en jetant des regards émerveillés au reste de la propriété. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, les deux tendirent la main pour tirer la sonnette. Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment, en rougissant. Finalement, ce fut Mustang qui sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le brun reconnu immédiatement le père d'Edward. Cependant, les deux profs remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Bonjour…Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Monsieur Elric ?

- Oui. Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est exact. Je suis Roy Mustang et voici Riza Hawkeye. Nous sommes les profs de maths et de français de votre fils.

- Oui. Il me semble bien qu'il m'ait parlé de vous.

- Nous sommes venus lui apporter ses leçons.

-….Eh bien, je vous remercie.

- De rien. Comment va t-il ?

- Il a une pneumonie…

- Veuillez m'excuser…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Ed est fragile, c'est tout. En tout cas, ce fut très aimable à vous de lui apporter ses leçons, mais j'ignore s'il reviendra en cours un jour…

- Mais ça se soigne une pneumonie.

- Je sais…mais il faut amener Ed à l'hôpital et je ne peux pas. J'ai une réunion avec le Généralissime. J'ai demandé à l'annuler mais il n'a pas voulu.

- C'est urgent ?

- Oui, ça le devient. Si on tarde trop, il n'aura plus aucune chance. Je suis face à un dilemme : pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerai mon fils mais si je rate cette réunion, mon responsable, en l'occurrence King Bradley, me renverra et je n'aurais pas assez pour payer une hospitalisation à Ed.

- Moi je l'emmènerai ! ajouta Mustang après un silence qui dura près de dix secondes.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Oh que si !

- Le train coûte cher….

- On ira en voiture !

- Votre voiture est en panne, fit remarquer Riza.

-….Merci de me le rappeler si gentiment…, marmonna le Brun.

- Mais pas la mienne…

- Vous voulez dire que….

- Oui…

Un ange passa suivit de tous ses petits cupidons.( musique du beau danube bleu de strauss....( c'est un délire avec une amie qui ne pourra pas se reconnaitre vu qu'elle ignore que j'écris ou du moins qui ne m'a jamais lu..))

Ce fut Hohenheim qui reprit la parole le premier.

- Je ne sais comment vous remerciez…

- Ce n'est rien. On verra ça plus tard. pour l'instant, on a plus important à penser. Où est Ed ?

- Il est en haut mais vous allez devoir le porter. Il est trop faible pour marcher seul. J'arrive !

Hohenheim monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre où son fils se reposait. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale hormis la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux légèrement entrebâillés. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'une personne se trouvait dans la pièce était la faible et rauque respiration qui s'élevait du lit. A l'entendre, le cœur d'Hohenheim se serra. Avait-il donc été si aveugle pour ne rien voir ? Comment ne pas s'apercevoir que son fils était malade ?

- Ed ?

- Papa ? murmura le jeune garçon, la voix pantelante.

- Ne dis rien. Ton prof de maths et ta prof de français sont là. Ils vont t'emmener à Central, à l'hôpital. Quant à moi, continua t-il le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je te rejoindrai avec Trisha et Alphonse, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête trop épuisé pour rajouter quelque chose. C'était idiot mais il ne voulait pas partir sans son père. Avait-il peur de mourir ? Hohenheim n'en savait rien. Sûrement, c'était tellement normal. Qui n'avait pas peur d'Elle ? L'homme souleva son fils qui lui paraissait tellement léger, tellement fragile, qui se briserait au moindre choc…Il se sentait coupable de l'abandonner mais il préférait le savoir à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort plutôt qu'ici sans soins. Des bras de son père, il passa aux bras de son professeur de maths qui s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Riza prenait le volant.

Combien de temps dura le trajet, le blond se trouva bien incapable de le deviner. Longtemps. Çà, il en était sûr. Il avait vite perdu la notion du temps, serré dans les bras de Mustang qui s'efforçait de le maintenir dans une position assise afin qu'il n'étouffe pas.

- Riza ? On arrive Quand ? ( Nanana ! petit délire de mon cousin un jour en voiture. Comme quoi, ça m'a marqué… -__-' )

- Pas tout de suite. Pourquoi ?

- Il a du mal à respirer.

- On sera là-bas d'ici une heure. Je suis désolée Mustang, je fais ce que je peux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Roy.

-…Ho ! bien sûr, alors vous, appelez moi Riza…

- Comment va t-il ? demanda Riza après un instant de silence.

- Comme avant, il a dû mal à respirer et il a beaucoup de fièvre.

- Parlez-lui.

- Pardon ?!

- Parlez-lui. Pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un avec soit dans les moments difficiles, non ?

-…Oui, vous avez raison.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me tutoyer.

- Alors vous non plus.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Pourquoi vous…tu m'aides comme ça ?

-… Parce que je t'apprécie. Je suis déçue qu'on ne se soit pas connus plutôt.

-… Tu m'apprécies ?

Mustang l'a vit rosir légèrement.

- Oui.

- Mr. Mustang….

- Ed ? Ne parles pas. On est bientôt arrivé.

- C'est pas ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai envie….d'aller au toilette…

- Riza, faut qu'on s'arrête. J'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse dessus.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et le brun aida le jeune garçon à sortir. Mustang le surveilla mais ne l'accompagna pas. Edward revint à pas lents vers la voiture. Les deux adultes virent à quel point le gosse semblait exténué. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Roy se dirigea vers le blond et l'aida à regagner la voiture. Riza reprit le volant et redémarra. Le voyage se déroula silencieusement mais Riza entendait l'homme parler à son élève afin de le maintenir réveillé.

- Riza ?

- Oui ?

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

Il semblait paniquer.

- Dans un petit quart d'heure, un peu moins pourquoi ?

-….

- Roy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il ne me répond plus.

- Gifle-le !

- T'es…

- fais-le !

Mustang gifla le jeune garçon qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'homme lui posa quelques questions l'obligeant à lui répondre de façon cohérente, demandant un énorme effort pour le jeune garçon. Il fut brutalement pris d'une quinte de toux, et il ne réussit qu'à reprendre sa respiration qu'avec l'aide de Mustang.

- Riza, il commence à étouffer…

- J'entends Mustang, J'entends mais je fais ce que je peux. Tu sais où se trouve l'hôpital ?

-…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Riza, au feu, baissa sa vitre et héla un passant, lui demandant où se trouvait l'hôpital le plus proche. Le petit monsieur, ravi d'aider, lui expliqua avec maints détails où il se trouvait. La jeune femme nota attentivement tout dans sa tête. Puis elle le remercia et repartie. Le vieil homme leur fut d'un très grand secours car les deux adultes virent bientôt des pancartes qui indiquaient le centre hospitalier. Tandis que la jeune femme conduisait, Roy tentait de garder l'adolescent conscient mais il arrivait à un point où le jeune garçon n'arrivait même plus à calculer 9x7. La plupart du temps, il délirait, s'excusait auprès de gens dont Mustang ignorait l'existence mais il se doutait qu'il s'excusait auprès de son père. Roy, d'un geste machinale, posa sa main sur le front d'Ed. Celui-ci était brûlant et mustang le savait parfaitement. Il sentait le blond gémir, pleurer silencieusement et se crisper de douleur. À l'entendre respirer, le brun sentait son cœur se serrer atrocement dans sa poitrine.

- Ed ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le blond hocha très légèrement la tête comme si ce geste lui demandait un effort considérable.

- Dis-moi où tu as mal. Dis-le moi.

Le blond lui montra sa poitrine.

- Continues Ed ! On est presque arrivé, ne baisse pas les bras maintenant.

Le jeune garçon lui montra sa gorge puis sa tête, avant de revenir à sa poitrine, preuve que la douleur était la plus intolérable à cet endroit. Il se remit à tousser et à nouveau il s'étouffa mais Mustang était là pour l'aider. Il obligea le jeune garçon à se redresser et à se pencher en avant. Il senti un mince filet de liquide chaud lui glisser entre les doigts. Le blond expectora à nouveau et cette fois, Mustang sentit le liquide sur son pantalon. Il redressa le jeune garçon. Celui-ci continuait à vomir du sang par quantités qui impressionnèrent et terrorisèrent le brun.

- Riza !!

La jeune femme perçu la panique qui transperçait la voix du professeur.

- On est bloqué !

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Deux gars qui se disputent. Il y a un accident je crois.

- L'hôpital est loin ?

- Non, il est au bout de l'avenue.

Elle lui désigna un bâtiment au bout de la rue.

- Il est là-bas.

- Ok. J'y vais à pied.

- Quoi ?! Mais Ed n'est pas en état de marcher !

- Qui a dit qu'il allait devoir marcher ? Je vais le porter.

-…

- Reste ici ! Je t'attend à l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture quand Riza l'interpela :

- Roy !! Attends !!

Mustang se tourna vers elle, légèrement troublé. Que pouvait-elle encore avoir à lui dire d'important ? Curieux, il se pencha vers elle. Cela fut très rapide. Avec l'habileté d'un papillon et la légèreté d'une brise de printemps, la jeune femme l'embrassa. Le baiser fut très court mais ils se séparèrent légèrement haletant, rougissant et Mustang crut apercevoir le blond sourire doucement malgré les larmes qui débordaient toujours de ses yeux.

- Vas-y, murmura Riza.

- ….Je t'aime Riza.

Mustang sorti de la voiture, souleva le blond et s'éloigna rapidement en jetant un dernier regard à la créature de ses rêves. Celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas et elle leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement.

Mustang resta quelques minutes sur un petit nuage quand il comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond était devenu un poids mort dans ses bras et sa respiration, toujours rauque et âpre, était de plus en plus lente, de plus en plus faible. Il attrapa le poignet du malade et chercha le pouls. Il finit par le trouver mais celui-ci était presque inaudible. Mustang eut un brusque accès d'effroi avant de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer mais d'agir. Il cala un peu mieux le jeune garçon dans ses bras et s'élança au pas de course. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes à son passage, s'excusa vaguement, les faisant rouspéter mais qui lui pardonnèrent très vite lorsqu'ils découvrirent la raison de son empressement. Le brun continuait sa course vers l'hôpital qui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, tout en murmurant :« Tiens bon Ed, on y est presque. Encore un tout petit effort. Aller, courage… ».

Finalement, Mustang arriva en trombe aux urgences et interpella un médecin qui passait par là.

- S'il vous plait ! Ce garçon a besoin de soin !

- Monsieur, veuillez vous asseoir et je vous prierais de ne pas crier, ceci est un hôpital.

- Mais il a besoin de soin !

- Il se trouvait dans l'accident ?

- Non !

- Alors attendez votre tour.

- Mais…

Mustang abandonna et chercha du regard un autre médecin. Mais rien. Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, un médecin se dirigea vers lui, un air inquiet.

- Monsieur, votre fils va bien ?

- Non, il a une pneumonie et votre collègue…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Havoc ! Un lit ! Vite !

L'interpellé arriva bientôt avec un lit et avec l'aide du docteur ( plus tard, Roy apprit qu'il s'appelait Marcoh ), ils installèrent le blond sur le lit, l'entraînèrent à l'écart et posèrent deux ou trois questions à Mustang. Si le garçon était souvent malade, depuis combien de temps était-il souffrant et s'il ne faisait pas d'allergies. Le brun répondit patiemment aux questions des médecins mais ils le sentaient de plus en plus anxieux. Après cinq minutes d'interrogatoire qui parurent durer une éternité, le docteur Marcoh et son collègue emmenèrent le patient. Mustang les regardait s'éloigner quand il senti une présence près de lui. Il resta sans bouger et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, fiers que leur élève aie tenu le coup.

_Mustang, au téléphone._

- On est à l'hôpital.

-…

- Comment il va ? Je ne sais pas encore.

-…

- Pas très bien. Je vais pas vous mentir, son pouls était faible.

-…

- Vous arrivez bientôt ?

- …

- Vous ne partez que ce soir ?

-…

- Bien. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- …

- A bientôt.

Mustang raccrocha, rempli de crainte et d'incertitude.

Alors là, je suis impardonnable !!! Tout ce temps pour écrire çà !!! je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser mais je dois toucher mon ordinateur une fois par mois voire moins. Mais cependant je ne lambine pas. Je vous prépare d'autres fics !!!

J'espère que cet avznt dernier chapitre vous aura plu.

Votre lili…


End file.
